Brad Garrett
Bradley Henry Gerstenfeld, known professionally as Brad Garrett, is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice artist, and professional poker player. He is best known for his television roles as on the CBS sitcom from 1996 to 2005, and Eddie Stark on the Fox sitcom from 2006 to 2010. He also voiced Fatso, one of 's uncles, in the 1995 live-action film, , Luca in , Commander Bristle in , and the Giant in . Additionally, he portrayed Rob the Plumber in , and voiced the Easter Island Head in the , Krang in the 2016 live-action sequel film, and GreasePit in animated series Biker Mice From Mars. He's had multiple roles in Disney and Pixar media, including Dim in A Bug's Life, Tank in An Extremely Goofy Movie, Bloat in Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, Uto in Tarzan II, Auguste Gusteau in Ratatouille, Eeyore in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Christopher Robin, and Ralph Breaks the Internet, Fred Bedderhead in The Country Bears, Hook Hand in Tangled and Tangled: The Series and various other roles listed below. He also plays Douglas Fogerty in Single Parents. Disney Filmography *''Goof Troop'' (1992) as the Big Boy Bandit ("To Catch a Goof") *''Bonkers'' (1993) as the Rat (Babyface) Louse Fireball Frank Wolf *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) as Commissioner Stress the Gorilla, Shirley Pimple, Wrongo *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995) as Boss Beaver, Judge Rhino, Knife Store Owner and Auto Shop Boss *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996-1997) as Check "Grin" Hardwing *''Quack Pack'' (1996) as Beef Jerky *''Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1996) as Eeyore *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' as Buttons ("Cadpig Behind Bars") *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) as Uttamatomakkin *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) as Dim *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999) as Orthos (left head)/Guard *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' as The Baker *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) as Tank *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) as Torque *''House of Mouse'' (2002) as Muncey *''Kim Possible'' (2002) as Big Mike *''The Country Bears'' (2002) as Fred Bedderhead *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) as Bloat *''Porco Rosso'' (2003) as Mamma Aiuto Boss *''The Pacifier'' (2005) as Vice Principal Dwayne Murney *''Tarzan II'' (2005) as Uto *''Ratatouille'' (2007) as Auguste Gusteau *''Underdog'' (2007) as Riff Raff the Dog *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009) as Professor Buffalo *''Tangled'' (2010) as Hook Hand *''Planes'' (2013) as Chug *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) as Chug *''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' (2014) as Chug *''Finding Dory'' (2016) as Bloat *''Christopher Robin'' /''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) as Eeyore *Tangled: The Series (2019) as Hook Hand Disney Roles The Rat.png|'The Rat' (Bonkers) Beef_Jerky.jpg|'Beef Jerky' (Quack Pack) Boss_Beaver2.png|'Boss Beaver' (Timon & Pumbaa) Rhino Judge 3.jpg|'Judge Rhino' (Timon & Pumbaa) grin-1.jpg|'Check "Grin" Hardwing' (Mighty Ducks) Uti.jpg|'Uttamatomakkin' (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg|'Tank' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Torque.png|'Torque' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Dimbugslife.png|'Dim' (A Bug's Life) Orthos.jpg|'Orthos' (Hercules: Zero to Hero) Herculesguard.png|'Guard' (Hercules: Zero to Hero) Fred Bedderhead.jpg|'Fred Bedderhead' (The Country Bears) 1000px-Bloat-FindingNemo3D.jpg|'Bloat' (Finding Nemo franchise) Tumblr mguctu4qOy1qiceiuo2 1280.jpg|'Vice Principal Dwayne Murney' (The Pacifier) Big Mike.jpg|'Big Mike' (Kim Possible) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|'Uto' (Tarzan II) Gusteau.jpg|'Auguste Gusteau' (Ratatouille) Riff_Raff_Rottweiler.gif|'Riff Raff' (Underdog) HookHand.jpg|'Hook Hand' (Tangled franchise) Planes chug rollout final.jpg|'Chug' (Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue and Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular) Wrongo.jpg|'Wrongo' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) 1995-croquette-07-02.jpg|'Shirley Pimple' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) CommissonerStress.jpg|'Commissioner Stress' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Eeyore .jpg|'Eeyore' (Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Christopher Robin, and Ralph Breaks the Internet) PounCanineCHBTOTTIDL.jpg|'Buttons' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) fukuo_5229.jpg|'Fukuo' (Kiki's Delivery Service; English dub) professor-buffo-special-agent-oso-60.5.jpg|'Professor Buffalo' (Special Agent Oso) 1999mikeymanias10602.jpg|'Muncey' (House of Mouse) Mamma Aiuto Boss.jpg|'Mamma Aiuto Boss' (Porco Rosso; English dub) Gallery Brad Garrett behind the scenes FN.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Finding Nemo. Brad Garret behind the scenes Ratatouille.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Ratatouille Brad Garrett speaks at WGA.jpg|Brad Garrett speaks onstage at the 2013 Writers Guild Awards. Brad Garrett behind the scenes Planes.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Planes. Brad Garrett Planes premiere.jpg|Brad Garrett at premiere of Planes in August 2013. Ray_Romano_&_Brad_Garrett_Keep_Clean_Benefit.jpg|Brad Garret and fellow co-star Ray Romano speak onstage at the Keep It Clean Comedy Benefit in April 2015. Brad Garrett at 2018 Disney ABC Freeform Upfront.jpg|Brad Garrett attending the 2018 Disney, ABC & Freeform Upfront. Brad Garrett Summer TCA Tour18.jpg|Brad Garrett speaks at the Single Parents panel at the 2018 Summer TCA Tour. Brad Garrett CR premiere.jpg|Brad Garrett at premiere of Christopher Robin in July 2018. Brad Garrett vists JKL.jpg|Brad Garrett visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in September 2018. Trivia * Garrett and Jim Cummings both reprise their roles as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore in the live-action Christopher Robin. This makes them the first voice actors to reprise their voice-over roles in a live-action film. pl:Brad Garrett Category:1960s births Category:Ratatouille Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tangled Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pocahontas Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:People Category:The Country Bears Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Planes Category:Underdog Category:The Pacifier Category:Bonkers Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:People from California Category:Quack Pack Category:American people Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Disney Revival Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Comedians Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:ABC Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Fox Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Bear in the Big Blue House